Talk:Protectorate Starfighter Expansion Pack/@comment-1.41.22.239-20161222065206/@comment-454133-20161222073951
Protectorates are powerful but delicate. They're sitting on 4 hull and no shields, and are very crit-vulnerable. However, they get 3 agility and with Autothrusters they're very well-defended at range 3 or against turrets. At range 1 while nose-to-nose with their attacker, they're even better-defended. They can carry torps (e.g. Advanced Proton Torpedo), and Fenn, Teroch, and Kad have mean abilities. Plus, great maneuver dial. ....great, so how do we dismantle them? First, Position. Protectorates are most vulnerable at range 2, or when flanked. Flanking is the first rule: spread out amongst asteroids, make them pick and pursue a target, and make them fly around awkward terrain, all while the rest of your team comes at them sideways. Second, timing... which affects position. One of the core tactics a Protectorate player has to learn is how to choose his speed to land in the sweet spots of offence and/or defense: Range 1 with facing arcs, or range 3. He needs to guestimate your chosen speed, make a conservative estimate, and possibly boost to get into range 1, or stay at the fringes of your shots. Your mission: Take away that perfect timing. You can overshoot your maneuver to try to make him collide or pass you; this blocks his shot on the impacted ship, and can make sure he'll be out of range 1 on the ships behind. Undershoot your maneuvers. Boost your PS to 10+ to arc-dodge. Turn unexpectedly and dodge his arc, forcing him to play cat and mouse and expose his flank to other team members. The two methods above don't just help make the protectorate more vulnerable, they also make you less vulnerable. Fenn wants to be at range 1 for his ability, his title, possibly his torpedo; as often as possible, don't let him. The protectorate deals the least damage and has the least defense at range 2, and has the worst defenses while flanked. Flank him you shall. The practice of charging in formation directly at the enemy, firing your first salvo, and then k-turning past them (jousting) plays right into a protectorate's hands. Instead spread out and force them to let you flank them from some angle or another. And as always, how you place obstacles and your ships can make a huge difference before you start the first round. Third, consider bypassing defenses entirely. Maybe try out Black Market Slicer Tools, Bombs, Autoblasters/Autoblaster Turrets, Ten Numb with a "Mangler" Cannon, Wedge with Outmaneuver, or other means of damaging foes either without an attack, or with an attack that ignores or minimizes their defense. Fourth, know their abilities. Fenn wants to face you at range 1 for his terrifying attacks (and defense), so do your best to flank him with your team while his target blocks or avoids him. Teroch wants to rob you of tokens, so get a target lock instead when you might have him in arc (again at range 1). Kad's low PS but has an easier time red-turning; expect the turns and use his lower PS against him (e.g. arc dodge with a higher-PS ace). Fifth, know the dial. Protectorates have trouble going slow unless they're turning sharply. This makes it easier to block them or force them to overshoot. They also have to travel straight or at speed 2 to clear stress; this is a great way to exploit them after they use PTL or a red turn-around. If they have stress, this places pressure on them to choose from a more predictable subset. Either they choose from that more limited set, or they keep the stress. It's admittedly a large set of options (that's a lot of green on their dial, and they might decide to just eat the stress for another round), but try to get into their head and figure out what they want to do. This lets you dodge or block them far better. That's what comes off the top of my head (I'm off to bed, so I've likely forgotten something blaringly obvious -- sorry 'bout that). I hope this helps! I play all factions and I love rebels, but yea, they can struggle a bit against ships like TIE Defenders and Protectorate Starfighters. Fear not; the right tactics and mind games can help a lot, or at least give you a fight'n chance.